


Honey, If You Love Me, Will You Smile?

by VioletMasters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas does not understand boundaries, Kissing, M/M, but dean's okay with that, honey if you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMasters/pseuds/VioletMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids at Lawrence High play honey if you love me, and everyone knows that game can't go down without crossing a few boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, If You Love Me, Will You Smile?

"Do we really have to play this," Dean groaned, reluctantly dragging his chair sit with the rest of his friends in the haphazard circle they had created. "You guys know it always gets out of hand."

Meg Masters scooted her chair closer, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. "Oh, but that's what makes it fun, Dean-o! You poor, _innocent_ thing." She was patronizing him, and Dean knew it, but he also knew better than to mess with her. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot, let's leave it at that.

Gabriel chose that moment to jump into their conversation, pulling his cherry lollipop out of his mouth with a wet pop. "If it's me your scared of, no need to worry. I'll only feel up the ladies..." That earned him a hard slap to the back of the head from Jo. "OW! holy hell, just stating facts! I can't help it, tits are made to be squeeeeshed," he said, making a squishing motion. He dropped his hands when he saw the look he was getting from Jo and sat down in his chair. 

 "To save time, we're just gonna choose who we get, okay?"  Dean looked up to count off people-"Lucifer, check. Meg, check. Jo, Sammy, and Gabriel, check.  Crowley... check. Cas... wait, Cas? You're gonna play?" The dark haired boy looked up, eyebrow quirked. 

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem? because I can-"

"No," Dean said, a little too quickly. "I mean, no, yeah you're fine. you know how to play?"

"Dean," Castiel said, making eye contact. "Just because I did not participate in your games does not mean I was not here."

The green-eyed teen cleared his throat. "Okay then. Well, um, who wants to go first?"

Crowley shot up from his seat, already making his way towards Lucifer. It was always like this, a power struggle between the two of them. He went straight for it, plopping on Lucifer's lap like he was made to be there and wrapping his arms back around his body, leaning his head on the blondes shoulder. "Honey, if you love me, Will you smile," Crowley breathed against Lucifer's neck, making him twitch.

"Honey, I love you, but i just can't smile," he managed through clenched teeth, and Crowley pulled the pout of the century.

"Aw, Luci, you're no fun." Crowley slid off his lap and back into his own chair, still pouting.

The game continued like that for quite some time. Dean made Jo smile before he'd even spoken a word, sinking to his knees and sobbing loudly. Sam wasn't at all creative with his attempt, not that that was anything new. Also unsurprising was that no one ever picked Dean. They'd leaned pretty early on that, though a horny teenager, when it came to this game, he was a rock. He'd never smiled once, not even when he was dating Lisa Braden and she took her shirt off for him.

"Come on Cas, you can't say you'll play the game and then not take your turn." Jo and Meg were currently trying to pull Cas out of his chair as he shook his head vehemently.

"I've changes my mind, I Will not play. This is not a good game for me."

"Tough bollocks, love.. You're playing," Crowley interjected from where he was draped across his chair. 

"Fine," he said, shaking the girls off his arms and standing up. "I'll go." He made way to Dean, and no one moved to stop him, so Dean decided to give his own weak warning.

"I'm a hard one, Cas. You won't get into this head!" He tapped his forehead, and Cas just sighed in response.

"Honey, if you love me will you smile," he mumbled. Dean shook his head.

"Come on, Cas, I know you can do better than that."

The boy cocked head for a moment, contemplating. Finally, he spoke. "Yes,  believe I can." Moving closer to Dean, he settled himself on the boy's lap, swinging a leg over to straddle him. This earned him a few catcallss, but it didn't seem deter him. He slid his hands up over Dean's chest to the back of his neck, tugging on the short hairs at the base of his head. Dean had to choke back his gasp as Cas dipped his head, breath ghosting over his throat. "Honey," he pressed a kiss to Dean's collarbone, "If you love me," and another, just under his jaw. Dean's breath was short pants now, body anticipating Castiel's next move. "Will you smile?" Before letting him answer, he pressed  kiss to the older boy's lips, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before pulling away to await an answer.

Dean gulped, trying to keep down the smile as he said, "Honey, I love you,but I just...can't..." Dean watched Castiel's bright blue gaze  he spoke, his resolve crumbling with each word. "Ah, fuck it," he exclaimed, grinning and grabbing the dark haired boy by the collar, pulling him in to attack that mouth with his own.

"Damn," Crowley whispered to  Meg beside him as they averted their eyes from their two friends. "If I'd known Cassie was that fun I'd have gone for him myself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that, I just absolutely had to. My friends and I were playing the other day, and we realized how awesome this would be for Cas to play with Dean.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
